


Did We Just Find Our Sound?

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, They're such dorks, bechloe fluff, but they work it out, jealous!Chloe, oblivious!Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: Chloe watches Beca come undone in front of that German goddess one time too many, and now she's scared she might lose the most important thing in her life.AKA: the Komissar jealous!Chloe fic that has probably been done thousands of times but I'm writing anyway.





	Did We Just Find Our Sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes where this differs from the movie: Jesse literally doesn't exist because it made this easier to write, and Chloe knows about the internship.
> 
> Anyway, don't judge too harshly, I have no one to beta my fics (volunteers welcome because honestly spellcheck does nothing to fix this mess of a writer), hope you like it XD

“You are physically flawless, but it doesn’t mean I like you.” Beca scoffed at Komissar.

Chloe looked on in confusion; at first, she found her girlfriend’s ‘bumbling ineptitude’ as Komissar had put it, incredibly amusing.  But she became more concerned when Beca seemed to completely lose any sort of verbal filter.

“Okay, just because you are making me very sexually confused, it does not mean you are intimidating. We have nothing to lose! We have literally nothing! Aca-wiedersehen, bitches! Ugh, what is happening,” she groaned, covering her face in embarrassment, “I’m using my hands so much…”

Chloe felt the twist in her gut, felt her cheeks redden. Beca was right, Komissar was downright gorgeous, but that did nothing to quell the growing jealousy in Chloe’s mind. Beca had come to her, Beca had kissed her after one of the trebles’ parties, and it had been two months of utter bliss. Now this stupid German goddess had to come in and ruin it? Hell no.

On the way back to campus, Chloe sat in silence next to Beca, who was rambling to Stacie and Fat Amy about DSM and how they could beat them, as well as all of them gushing over how hot the group were. She paid no attention to their conversation, her mind already too busy contemplating ways she could get back at Beca. She walked off the bus into the Bella house, ignoring Beca’s goodbye as she headed off to the internship, walking straight up the stairs and into the room the two of them shared. She looked around frantically, trying to find something she could use to get payback. Then, as she rifled through her closet, she spotted them; the pajamas that had left Beca a bumbling, almost drooling mess back when they were first together. She’d worn them to a Bella movie night, and Beca hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off the shorts. Chloe grinned as she lifted them up, quickly formulating a plan.

/////////

Beca walked back to the Bella house, exhausted from her day at the office. Her breakthrough in the studio with Snoop’s Christmas album was overwhelming; all she wanted to do was cuddle with Chloe and watch the new episode of Grey’s Anatomy.

However, what she was instead presented with was all the Bellas, ruining perfectly good down pillows in their pajamas in the lounge, and she simply let out a sigh.

“What am I looking at?”

“WE’RE DOING PILLOW FIGHTING!” Amy yelled as she attacked Beca with her pillow.

“Ahh! You know this sets women back, like, 30 years.”

Chloe snapped her head over. “We’re just relieving some stress.” Her voice cracked slightly, but she smiled as she noticed Beca’s eyes trained on her ass. The pajamas were doing their job.

Beca furrowed her brows briefly, something in Chloe’s tone snapping her from her reverie of staring at her ass in the tiny shorts Chloe knew she loved, but she didn’t dwell on it.

“This was on the porch.” Beca held up a gilded envelope.

Chloe hurried over, making sure Beca got a clear view down her top as she jumped down next to her, noticing the brunette swallow before recovering herself. She reached over and cupped Chloe’s cheek, giving her a deep, firm kiss, swiping her tongue across Chloe bottom lip before pulling away. Chloe composed herself before taking the envelope from Beca’s hand.

Maybe the Komissar thing was just a mistake. Beca wouldn’t be so cruel, right?

/////////

Except, Chloe wasn’t so sure anymore.

Of course, DSM had to be at that stupid secret riff off. And of course, She was once again watching Beca reduced to a blubbering mess in front of… the name made her grind her teeth… _Komissar._

“Tiny mouse! We meet again. So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds?”

“You wish, you… gorgeous… specimen.” She grimaced, and turned desperately to Chloe. “She’s really in my head!?”

In the end, Chloe had to physically drag Beca away, shouting something about costing a fortune to mail Komissar somewhere.

“I just need to find, like, a taller pair of shoes or something. It’s not a big deal.” Beca muttered, Chloe just shaking her head angrily.

Beca’s head wasn’t the only one Komissar was getting inside.

That entire night, Beca was staring at Komissar. Chloe had worn one of her nicest dresses, and Beca hadn’t given her so much as a sideways glance, and never kissed her once. She didn’t miss the irony in Beca singing a song about cheating.

She got her own chance; she chose Taylor Swift, singing “we are never ever getting back together” directly in Komissar’s face. It felt good to get a small victory; if there was one thing she was good at, it was winning.

But she felt like Beca was a losing battle. They’d been dating for almost three months, and Beca still hadn’t said those three words that can change everything. Now, Chloe wondered if she’d ever say them at all. If all it took to turn her head was one hot blonde, how invested really was she in their relationship? Sure, it was new, but to Chloe, Beca was the best thing in her life.

She thought about the last few weeks, when she’d hardly had any time alone with Beca between the internship starting and the disastrous events of the Bellas. Were a few weeks of distance all it took to break them apart?

/////////

In the tent, on the first night of the retreat, Chloe lay next to Beca, and used her last resort to bring the brunette back to her.

“What are we doing here?” Beca whispered across.

“We’re bonding. You seem so tense, do you need a back rub?” Chloe reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Beca’s ear, but the younger woman shook her off. She tried to mask her annoyance, chuckling at Beca’s response.

“Several body parts are rubbing my back right now, thank you.”

“You know Beca, we’re very close, but I feel like this retreat is really going to let us discover _everything_ about each other…” Chloe winked and gave her a coy smirk.

“Is that right?”

“You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Thanks…” Chloe watched as Beca turned over to face away from her.

Okay, now she was worried. Beca always flirted back, it was, like, their thing. She was convinced Beca was losing interest in her. The thought of Beca walking away and into the arms of a tall, blonde German made her angry, angrier than she’d ever felt.

It made her so angry, that halfway through the retreat, she snapped.

“I’m sorry, what are we doing?” Beca groaned.

Chloe bit her lip in frustration. What a deep question, Becs. “We’re rediscovering our sound!” She forced a smile.

“Are we?” Beca snapped back.

“Beca, come on.”

“No, none of us know how to beat DSM, but I know it’s not gonna be by doing this.”

“Oh, you wanna _beat_ DSM? I thought you just wanted to get in bed with them!” Chloe blurted out.

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” Beca scoffed, turning to face Chloe. “What the hell are you on about?”

“Oh, shut up Beca, I saw you, we all saw you!” She turned to the group, ushering them to back her up, but they all took a step back, raising hands and shaking their heads.

Fat Amy walked towards them. “Listen, I don’t want you guys to fight. You’re Beca and Chloe, together you’re Bhloe, and everyone loves a good Bhloe.” She widened her eyes at the glares the two women shot at her, and she backed slowly away to join the others.

“Great, thanks Amy.” Beca rolled her eyes. “Chloe, that’s stupid, I mean yes, she’s hot, but you know that’s it?!? Why would I be obsessing with her? Imagine if you got to meet Katy Perry, I imagine you’d be a pretty hot mess then, right?” At Chloe’s pointed glare, Beca sighed and put a hand on her head. “Ugh, look, I have more important things to deal with anyway.” Beca sighed in frustration. Chloe’s eyebrows shot up, and she choked back a sob.

“I’m sorry, what could be more important than this?!?” She gestured between them wildly, utterly disbelieving what Beca was saying.

“My boss is up my ass, and apparently I have no voice and nothing to say, and-“

“Hold up.” Chloe interrupted. “You’re talking about the internship right now? That’s your excuse? Oh wow.” She scoffed.

“Chloe, I-“

“No, Beca, you do not get to talk right now. Ever since this whole thing started, you’ve only had eyes for that… German hotcake! I feel like I don’t matter anymore! I hardly ever see you!”

“Chloe, just let me-“

“NO! How can you do this to me, Beca? And then to use your internship as an _excuse_?!?”

“I… I can’t do this right now. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I, Beca? Am I?”

“I’m leaving. Come find me when I’m allowed to talk again.”

“Oh, so now you’re gonna leave. Leave me, leave the Bellas, with Worlds just around the corner? Sure, fine, it’s not like we matter anyway!” Chloe’s voice grew louder as Beca walked away from her. She was panicking, this was it. They were finished.

Then suddenly Beca was being dragged up in a net, and Chloe’s heart dropped to her stomach at the sound of Beca’s scream. But, she composed herself, and leisurely walked over to stand beneath her.

“Well, well, well, look who needs our help!” She said triumphantly.

“This is _not cool_ , guys!” Beca shouted from the tree.

“no, what’s not cool is you walking away from possibly the most important thing in my life, _Beca._ ”

“Really? That’s what you wanna talk about right now? Help me, I’m dying, I’m-“ she erupted into a blood curdling scream as the net dropped a few feet.

Suddenly Chloe’s anger was gone, replaced by a spine-chilling fear. Beca was in real danger, and fight or no fight she still couldn’t bear to see her get hurt.

“WE NEED A LADDER!” She screamed at Aubrey.

Aubrey simply shook her head. “No, we don’t believe in ladders, they suggest a crooked hierarchy that is counterproductive to my team building program.”

Fat Amy stormed over. “What kind of operation are you running here?!? Seriously, this whole place is full of booby traps, and boobs should _never be trapped!_ ”

While she ranted on, Beca began to ramble a speech.

“O-Okay, if I’m gonna die,” that sent a jolt of fear through Chloe, “I just wanna say I love all of you awesome nerds, I’m sorry my internship got in the way of us and the Worlds.”

The net dropped again.

“Oh my god, Chloe, I’m so sorry, I swear, I didn’t mean any of the stuff I said, and you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I would never let you lose me, and I love you, I love you so much it physically hurts, I’m sorry it took so long, and I love being a Bella, and I love being Bhloe, and I’m so stressed out right now oh my god-“ she screamed again as the net dropped even further, all of the Bellas now panicking beneath her, Chloe just staring on in shock and horror. She had said she loved her. And those might be the last words she ever says to her. She felt tears building up behind her eyes.

“Jessica and Ashley, I don’t actually know which one of you is which…” Beca continued her rambling confessions.

“I’m Jessica!” They both replied. Everyone stopped and looked confused, before turning back to Beca.

“It’s okay, we’re gonna get you down, everything’s gonna be fine, babe.” Chloe said more to herself than to Beca. She shook her fears off, knowing Beca’s safety was paramount. “Come on guys, focus, get in formation, let’s do this!” They began to build a human pyramid, to reach Beca, when suddenly the net came crashing down, and Chloe blacked out for a second. It only took her a moment to recover, and she was running straight over to Beca, who was laying among the netting looking dazed. The only thought running through her head was Beca’s name.

“Beca, oh my god, are you okay?” She choked out as she reached her.

“Jessica… Ashley… nerds…” Beca was clearly in shock. Chloe watched as Aubrey and her team members took Beca to the lodge to check her over.

About an hour later, and after Chloe pacing a muddy patch into the grass, Beca walked to the campfire they were all sat around. Chloe’s eyes immediately snapped to Beca’s, who met them with a guilty smile.

“Oh my god, Beca…”

“Chlo, I-“ Beca was cut off by Chloe jumping on to her, pulling her into a fierce hug.

“Are you okay? Are you-“

“I’m fine, Chlo.” Beca smiled at her, finding anxious Chloe adorable.

“Come and sit down, you’re shaking.”

“That’s… not from the net.” Beca mumbled, at which Chloe’s brow furrowed, before catching on. Beca was nervous.

The group sat and talked, Beca sitting stiff as a board next to Chloe, who could feel the anxiety radiating from her. When the rest of the group seemed absorbed in a conversation about Worlds, Chloe turned to Beca.

“Hey, Becs…” she said softly.

“Mmhmm?” Beca’s leg was jiggling up and down, and Chloe placed a hand on it to stop her.

“I’m sorry for all the stuff I said. I was being a jealous jerk, I had no right to jump to conclusions.”

Beca snapped her head round. “Wait, _you’re_ sorry? But, I was the jerk, I walked away, I-“ Chloe placed a gentle finger to her lips to silence her.

“What you said, in the net. Did you mean it?” She whispered.

“Of course I meant it. I’m just sorry it took nearly dying to actually say it. I’ve loved you since you jumped in my shower with that incredible ass. I didn’t wanna say anything cause I know this is your first relationship with a girl, I didn’t wanna rush you-“

“I love you too. Always have.” She let out a chuckle. “We’re such idiots.”

Beca was beaming from ear to ear. “We really are.”

They sat talking about their futures with the other Bellas, and both Chloe and Beca began to think about their lives after graduation.

After the group had sat in somber silence for a minute, Chloe had a thought.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round…_ she sang quietly. Beca’s eyes met hers, and they were both brimming with tears.

 _Two bottles of whiskey for the way…_ They sang in prefect harmony, remembering Beca’s audition, and everything since then. Everyone else joined in, and they sang a beautifully harmonized song.

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone..._ Chloe looked sadly at Beca at that line, knowing how scared she was that Beca really would be gone.

When they finished, Beca sat smiling next to Chloe, and turned to face the redhead.

“Did we just find our sound?” She whispered.

Chloe interlaced their fingers and gave her a beaming smile, before leaning in to give the brunette a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she rested their foreheads together, both of them grinning.

“I think we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback welcome, come shout at me on tumblr @holtzexmachina


End file.
